pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Halloween Party
The eighth episode of Season 44. Phineas and Ferb host a Halloween party, but Doofenshmirtz overhears about the party and decides to bring some unexpected guests... Episode Summary On Halloween night, Phineas and Ferb are finishing up the finishing touches to their epic Halloween party. Phineas then wonders how many Halloween episodes they've even had. Ferb says eleven counting this one. Phineas is impressed. He thinks they should stop breaking the fourth wall and wait for the guests to arrive. Then he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair through a Jack O'Lantern. When he enters, the lights are turned off and he wonders why. Just then, weird music plays in the background. Suddenly, Monogram gives Perry a jump scare while dressed as a creepy, animatronic animal. Monogram and Carl start laughing because they should've seen the look on his face. Perry crosses his arms in disgust. Monogram clears his throat and proceeds to tell the mission. Doof is up to no good on Halloween once again.They're unsure what he's up to because Doof hacked into their surveillance system as a Halloween prank, supposedly. Perry heads right over to DEI. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are welcoming guests to their party. Suddenly, an unfamiliar face walks in. Mikayla walks in beside her. Phineas wonders who it is. Mikayla says her name is Kaitlin, she came to the neighborhood around the same time she did. Phineas welcomes Kaitlin to the party and the neighborhood. Everyone at the party is having a fantastic time. Everyone is snacking on candy, dancing to Ferb's mixtape, and chatting. Meanwhile, little did the guests know that Phineas and Ferb had planned some scares. While Baljeet and Irving are casually chatting about the latest Stumbleberry Finkbat movie, in the background, a family photo suddenly turns into a bunch of Frankensteins. Baljeet's eyes jump out of his face. Irving doesn't even know what the heck happened. Meanwhile, across town, Perry arrives at Doof's lair only to find out he's not there. He finds a note on the table saying that he's right where he started. Perry groans. Meanwhile, the guests are "haunted" by a series of ghosts. Suddenly, the lights go out. Everyone screams. Phineas says he didn't even have this planned out. He wonders if maybe there's something wrong with the power box. Everyone is panicking. Kaitlin was especially worried seeing that this was her first time with these kids. Mikayla said to calm down and that she'll be fine. Meanwhile, outside, Doofenshmirtz is laughing. Perry finally gets there and Doof reveals the Zombie-Inator. He will create a bunch of zombies to haunt the kids inside that house party. Perry is worried because this is his own house. Doof only heard about the party because one of Vanessa's friends invited her. Doof goes ahead and fires the Inator and traps Perry in a skeleton trap. Inside, the zombies are starting to attack. Phineas and Ferb are panicking. Some of the zombies target some of the guests. Six zombies get Isabella, Irving, Albert, Ford, Austin, and Kaitlin. They all scream for help. Doof is pleased to hear the sound of screaming children. The six zombies bring the six kids out to Doofenshmirtz. He's confused as to why he got them. The zombies thought maybe he wanted sacrifices. Doof says no, but he'll capture them anyway. Albert says this isn't even right, considering he hasn't had many appearances. Austin laughs because he says he's a newer character and he's had more appearances than Albert. Doof doesn't even want to get involved. Just then, Monogram communicates to Perry that he should use his new disguise mechanism on his communicator watch so he can save the kids without them knowing it's him. Perry uses it and is transformed into.... circus Perry... again. Perry is angry but goes to save the kids anyway. They all thank the stranger, and Doof starts to send zombies at Perry. Perry fights them all off with grape juice. He also fixes the light situation and the party resumes. Phineas apologizes to Kaitlin for such an awkward first time with the neighborhood. Kaitlin says it's fine because she thought it was pretty cool. Songs * "Ferb's Mixtape" Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Well, we've had ten Halloween episodes, including this one" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair A Jack O'Lantern Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information The fourth wall is broken three times in this episode: * Phineas and Ferb discuss the number of Halloween episodes they've had * Phineas mentions breaking the fourth wall * Austin and Albert talk about the number of appearances they've had Continuity * The eleventh Halloween episode ("One Good Scare Oughta Do It!", "The Monster of Phineasnferbenstein", "That's the Spirit!", "The Curse of Candace", "Drusselsteinoween", "Ghost In the Backyard", "We Will Haunt You", "Terrifying Tri-State Trilogy of Terror", "Night of the Living Pharmacists") * Mikayla mentions when Kaitlin arrived, which was around the same time as her, but during the time they made the clones ("Romancing the Clone") * Ferb's mixtape has these songs on it: ** Gitchee Gitchee Goo ** Backyard Beach ** Spa Day ** Backyard Hodge Podge ** The Haunted Corn Maze * Perry is seen in his bikini again ("Jerk De Soiel") * Perry defeats the zombies with grape juice, similar to the platypus clones ("Terrifying Tri-State Trilogoy of Terror") Allusions * Five Nights at Freddy's: The animal jump scare is supposed to be like when you run out of power in the game * VeggieTales: The family photo scene is similar to a scene from "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44